Family Game Night
by warehouseluver13
Summary: It is me, the lovely Penelope Garcia returns once more, mortals! It was my turn to hold my team's weekly game night at my place tonight, but when I went to collect their invites, my sweet angels had forgotten and had other commitments to attend to...Never fear though! My chocolate god Derek Morgan has never bailed on me yet, and I'm pretty sure he's not going to start now...right?


_**Hey everyone! I managed to squeeze this one-shot of our favorite team of profilers between all my homework! Hopefully by next week (possibly this weekend) I can return to writing my main story, Welcome to the BAU, Penelope Garcia. Until then, please read, review &amp; enjoy! Any comments are graciously accepted.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

I hurried into work today because I was super excited about the fact that tonight is finally my turn to hold game night at my apartment for the team. Last night I scoured stores relentlessly until I found a game that we could play on my brand new Xbox-Kinect I got for Christmas last year. It was the newest dance game out on the market, Just Dance. I raced into the bullpen to check on the team's RSVPs. (well, JJ, Prentiss &amp; Reid. Hotch, Rossi &amp; Morgan have their own offices.) Besides, today was a lazy day of paperwork, because the team flew in last night from Baton Rouge, Louisiana after they arrested the Red Herring Strangler, and Strauss usually gave us a day of rest between cases.

"Are you guys coming tonight? Please tell me you guys didn't forget," I asked.

JJ, Prentiss, &amp; Reid exchanged glances with each other before turning to look at me for a hint.

I raised an eyebrow. "Game night. Tonight. My place," I reminded them.

"Oooohhh," they said.

"So, tell me are you guys coming tonight?" I asked again.

I stared JJ down first because I knew I could get her to crack.

"Well..." She started in a high pitch voice.

I put my hands on my hips, and I was about to scold JJ for ditching game night, when she finished her sentence.

"Will and I planned to take Henry to the comic book convention tonight. He has a big obsession with the Hulk," JJ confessed.

I sniffled. "Well JJ, this is your one free get out of game night, courtesy of Fairy godmother Garcia, who adores her little godson," I replied.

I turned to Reid next. I'm pretty sure he knew I wasn't going to let him off easy, like I did with JJ.

He didn't even look up from the book he was reading (which was written in French) as he spoke.

"Sorry Garcia, I got invited by some of my friends from college to try to solve the equation of light. Rain check?" Reid asked.

I scowled in his direction, but I knew it was impossible to stay mad at the boy genius for a long time. "Well, I hope you enjoy solving an equation that has no definite answer," I pouted.

I shot my best angry glare at Reid, before turning to Prentiss to see what excuse she had to avoid my game night.

Prentiss pretended to be busy by studying an old case file she grabbed from the stack on Reid's desk. I glared at Prentiss for a minute before forcing her hand.

"Emily, out with it," I commanded.

"I'm sorry Garcia, I totally forgot about game night when I made plans earlier this week to meet up... with an old colleague of mine,"

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. "Maybe I'll forgive you if you share the details of this "meeting" with me tomorrow," I compromised.

"Okay Garcia, I will. I also promise that next time when game night is at your place, I'll be there," she replied.

I smiled. "Emily Prentiss, you are forgiven. I just hope someone can make game night. I'm going to talk to Hotch, Rossi &amp; Derek next. I will see you dames and knight at the round table," I said, as I crossed the bullpen to check the rest of the team's RSVPs.

I approached Hotch's door first. I knocked on his office door before entering.

As I entered the office, Hotch looked up from the report he was writing to see who it was.  
"Hello Garcia. Did we get a case yet?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm here because I was wondering if you would be able to make it to game night tonight," I inquired.

"I forgot about game night Garcia. I'm taking Jack to the comic book convention tonight. He's even dressing up as his favorite superhero, Captain America. Beth bought him a costume &amp; a toy shield to wear," said Hotch.

Now out of everyone, I would give Hotch a free pass of forgiveness for anything, because he lost his wife to a serial killer, and right now Jack and Beth are the only lights in his dark life.

"Well sir, I hope you and Jack have fun at the convention. Please send me some pictures of Jack in his Captain America costume and give him kisses from his favorite aunt! I'll add his picture to my "hall of fame" in my office," I pleaded.

Hotch flashed a quick smile, a rare sight to see from the serious BAU agent. "I will, Garcia," he promised.

"On that note, I'm going to see if Rossi is coming over tonight," I said as I left Hotch's office.

"Good luck, Garcia," I heard Hotch call.

"At this rate, I'm probably going to need it," I muttered, before taking two steps to the right to stand in front of Rossi's door.

I knocked once again, before entering Rossi's office. He was sitting behind his desk, holding his caffeinated lifeline in one hand, and flipping The Quantico Times with the other.

"Good morning Penelope. Any particular reason why I am getting graced with your presence this fine morning?" Rossi inquired.

"Rossi, I wanted to know if you were going to be able to come game night. Remember? It's tonight, at my place," I remarked.

Rossi widened his eyes in surprise. "Game night is tonight? I thought it was next Friday! I'm sorry Garcia, but I am not going to be available tonight because my agent scheduled a book signing at the local bookstore,"

I couldn't help but laugh at how "old school" Rossi is compared to the team- even Hotch knows how to work an iPhone. "Well Rossi, you are certainly very lucky, because JJ, Reid, Emily and Hotch all have plans tonight too. The only one I haven't talked to yet is Derek," I said.

"Are you still mad at him?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe," I replied, as I left Rossi's office.

* * *

I had to walk past two offices before I reached my destination. There was no need to knock this time, because Derek was probably doing what he usually does in the morning; drinking his coffee and checking his Twitter feed. I entered his office, and shut the door quietly behind me.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I said, beginning our daily banter.

He looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at me. "G' morning to you too baby girl. Is there a reason why I have the honor of seeing you out of your computer lair so early?" He shot back.

"Well hot stuff, I'm swinging by to see if you'll be coming over after work for game night. I checked with everyone else, and they are all unavailable tonight due to prior commitments. If you already have plans, I guess I'll relax and watch a movie with a glass of wine… maybe I'll watch _Titanic_ again, James Cameron is one-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek interrupted my ramble, "pump the brakes. Baby girl, did I even say I had other plans tonight?" He shined his thousand watt smile, as he leaned against the front of his desk.

I returned his smile with my own. "No," I admitted.

"Besides, someone as beautiful as you should never be alone on Friday nights,"

"So is that a yes from you, gorgeous?" I teased.

"I would think you would know the answer to that question. After all, you are working with the best profilers in the nation, and I would hope that you have picked up a couple things from us by now," he countered.

"I sense a challenge," I said, as I walked up to my friend, stopping an inch away from his face. Teasing Derek was getting way too easy.

"By the way hot stuff, I have learned a few tricks from the team," I whispered to Derek, as I took my time to return his personal space to him.

"So, what time should I arrive at your apartment?" He asked.

"7:00. Wear something comfortable, because we aren't doing board games, and I'm saying this in advance Derek- we are not playing Twister," I said, setting the ground rules.

"Come on baby girl, I love that game! Well, if we aren't playing board games, can you give me a hint?" He affixed his melting chocolate eyes onto my own.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a hint- it's a dancing game," I replied.

Derek's eyes grew wide with mischief. "Then I guess dancing does top Twister," He concluded.

"That it does, Derek Morgan,"

* * *

**_So, what did you think about Derek &amp; Garcia's banter during their conversation? Too much? Too little? Leave a review to let me know! Once again, any kind of review/thoughts are always welcomed._**

**_-warehouseluver13_**


End file.
